


Destroy Me

by romanee



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Choking, Consensual Gore, Consensual Sex, Eye Gouging, Fake AH Crew, Gore, Gunplay, Gutting, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skull Fucking, Temporary Character Death, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: Ryan tilted his head up, never taking his eyes off Alfredo, all breathy with blood smeared across his face and eyes closed shut, as he let Alfredo grind into his face.





	1. Chapter 1

Blood drenched every inch of their clothes sticking and staining their skin, but Ryan paid it no mind as he shoved Alfredo against the wall, pinning him in place with his body. Biting and licking his way into Alfredo's mouth. Chuckling at the feeling of Alfredo's arms around his neck, biting back but letting Ryan control the messy kiss.  

They pulled apart to catch their breaths, but Ryan moved to Alfredo's neck, licking up still wet blood as he kissed his way down Alfredo's neck. Shivering at the feeling of Alfredo's hands in his hair and on his shoulder, pushing him down. Not wasting a single moment, Ryan dropped to his knees and undid Alfredo's pants - not bothering to tug them off all the way; kissing and sucking on Alfredo's hardening cock. Ryan smirked when Alfredo thrust his hips against his lips and his hands moved from his hair to the sides of his face. 

Ryan tilted his head up, never taking his eyes off Alfredo, all breathy with blood smeared across his face and eyes closed shut, as he let Alfredo grind into his face.    

With a shuddered breath, Alfredo opened his eyes and locked his gaze with Ryan, rubbing his thumbs under Ryan's eyes. "Fuck... Ry, we've gotta report back or - " Ryan rolled his eyes, cutting Alfredo off by lightly pressing his teeth into Alfredo still clothed cock.  _Haveta_ _g_ _et_ _rid_ _of these._  

"Oh, _oh fuck! Yes!"_  

Pride filled Ryan's chest at Alfredo gasps and the loud bang that followed as Alfredo threw his head back. 

Ryan's eyes fluttered shut as Alfredo pulled his face harder into his crotch and palmed himself through his jeans, momentarily. With his free hand, he snapped the waistband of Alfredo's boxer briefs, waiting for Alfredo's raspy  _yes_  before pushing his own pleasure to the side and used both hands to shove both Alfredo's pants and boxers down; quick to squeeze Alfredo at the base and deep throating him with practiced ease.   

Alfredo choked, eyes snapping shut and hips twitching forward at the pressure and the sudden tightness of Ryan's throat. The noise had Ryan peaking up as best he could and moaned loud at the site of Alfredo's mouth hanging open with a bit of drool running down his chin. His own mouth filling with and dripping drool with each gentle backward and inward thrust of Alfredo's hips.          

As amazing as it was to have his mouth fucked, Ryan wanted more. Wanted Alfredo to thoroughly fuck and ruin him, even if it meant bashing his skull open and literally fucking his brains out. And that couldn’t happen with Alfredo's current level of gentleness. 

They were surrounded by dead bodies and soaked to the bone in blood. The last thing on Ryan's mind when he instigated this was sweet lovemaking.   

Pinning Alfredo's hips down, Ryan pulled off him. About to demand a rough fucking after whipping away a line of spit and pre-come connecting his lips to Alfredo's dick, but a thumb ran over his swollen lips and tickled his head up. 

A moment passed and Alfredo switched their positions so Ryan was the one with his back to the wall. His knees ached but it was  _good_.    

"What'd you want Ry?" Alfredo moved his grip to Ryan's hair once again and Ryan could feel himself hardening.  

Making a little show for Alfredo, Ryan gripped himself through his jeans, rubbing and pressing down on himself hard a few times before answering.  

"Fuck me." His voice already ruined. "To death."   

And Alfredo, bless him, didn’t miss a beat. "How?"  

This time Ryan hesitated and bit his swollen lips, squirming under Alfredo's hard stare. 

He let himself go and tapped under his eye.  

"Both? Or one?"  

Now Ryan whined, but Alfredo shushed him, "Tell me what you want Ry or I won't touch you, I'll jerk myself off and come all over your face. But I won't touch you."  

Ryan gripped Alfredo's wrist and whimpered, "No, no, please! Just one, just... pull my right eye out. Want to be able to watch you some while you fuck me." 

And that was that. Alfredo pulled Ryan in for one last searing kiss before kissing around his right eyes, prying it open and licking his eyeball. Ryan groaned, holding his body still as he felt Alfredo's tongue circling his eye; then he felt Alfredo's lips close around his eye, sucking lightly. Ryan's head jerked back against the wall.  

"Fredo..." He tugged on Alfredo's pant trying to get him to hurry. 

Instead, Alfredo pulled away from his eye, kissing it while he pulled out a switchblade. Seeing the blade that he knew would be in his eye in seconds, Ryan blindly reached for Alfredo's dick and started stroking him. Not even surprised to find his cock still hard but smiled nonetheless when he got a throaty moan out of Alfredo.         

"Ready baby?"  

Ryan nodded, swallowing hard, body shaking in anticipation of the pain and pleasure Alfredo was about to inflict on him.  

Alfredo was holding his eyelids open and before Ryan could take a breath a splitting pain overcame him and he screamed. Didn’t thrash around or move an inch, but let his voice bounce off the walls and squeezed his left eye shut, focusing on the squishing that was his right eye being impaled and the blade twisting around in his eye socket. His grip on Alfredo's dick tightening and his stroking was near nonexistent. 

Somewhere in front of him, Ryan could hear Alfredo whispering to him, but the light crunching and loud squishing noises were too loud in his ears. Until a painful pop. And he  _felt_  his eye, nerves and all, snapping as it was ripped from its place in Ryan's head. Alfredo's mouth was on the hole, licking up some blood before he pulled away and Ryan forced his left eye open. His body was shaking almost uncontrollably.   

Before him, was Alfredo, flushed and panting as he gave himself a few good tugs and positioned himself in front of Ryan's eye socket. He waited for Ryan and when Ryan nodded and rested his head against the wall, Alfredo leaned in; the head pressing in lightly and Ryan wanted to cry.  _Still too gentle_.   

"Harder!" He gasped out and that was all Alfredo needed to hear. Ryan's head was slammed back against the wall harder as he fucked into Ryan's eye socket. The bones cracked and ached at the force, and Ryan would've sobbed in relief, but moans spilled out of him instead.  _Finally!_ _Finally,_ _yes!_ Ran through his thoughts but what came out of him was nonsensical moans as he drooled all over himself, his left eye rolling back in pleasure.  

With clumsy hands, he tried to unzip himself to jerk off, but then Alfredo's foot was on him, pressing down on his cock.  

"I don’t -  _fuck_  – think so. Jesus Ry, you feel so delicious. All tight and broken under me... beautiful."  

Some form of  _Fredo_ left him, but he wasn’t sure, all he knew was Alfredo was so hard and hot, fucking his eye socket with wild abandon. Yet, all too soon it was gone. Alfredo was still throbbing inside him, but his movements stopped and that got a sob out of Ryan. He gripped Alfredo's pants and  _begged_.                

"How 'bout I fuck your throat? Slice it open so he can’t talk or whine anymore while I tear you apart with my dick further, huh? Is that what you want Ry, baby?" 

Ryan thrust his hips when Alfredo pressed down on him more, "Honey, you've gotta tell me what you want."  

He knew his voice was ruined, shot from all his yelling and screaming and begging, but his forced out a wheezy  _yes._ A hiccup bubbled it way out of his throat as Alfredo pulled out of his eye and all but plunged the switchblade into his throat. However, he didn’t twist it around or slice him open like he said he would, no, he pushed the blade in till it hit the back of Ryan's neck and kept the blade there and pulled out his gun. Aiming it dead center of Ryan's forehead and Ryan's heart skipped a beat.   

"I love you so fucking much."  

With his vocal cords out of commission and his eyesight blurry, Ryan smiled as much as his body would allow. Mouthing the words,  _I love you too._  

The last thing Ryan remembered before passing out, was the gun bashing into his skull and Alfredo fucking his skull and the feeling of his hot come pouring all over his face.  

He wasn’t sure if Alfredo came inside him or on him, but he wasn’t complaining.  

 

* * *

 

When Ryan woke up, it was dark and his body ached all over. Particularly, his head, but he couldn’t be bothered to move or lift his arms to rub at his temples. He shifted around, noting that he was in a bed now and not a dirty floor, and he felt clean. His skin smooth, wrapped up in bedsheets and blankets piled on top of him. The smell of clean sheets was a welcomed change from the grimy stench of dead bodies and blood. 

A soft click caught his attention and he listened as a door opened and he heard feet shuffling into the room.  

"Fredo?"  

It was a pitiful attempt at talking, but the feet stopped and then there was a dip in the bed.  

"Ry? You up?" 

This time he stuck with nodding and more warmth wrapped around him as Alfredo pulled the sheets back and curled around him, pulling him into his chest; kissing his forehead and rubbing his temples for him. 

Ryan closed his eyes and sighed. Heart fluttering at Alfredo's soft touches and tender kisses.  

The kisses moved down from his forehead to his nose and then over his right eye and Ryan peaked it open.  

Alfredo asked, rubbing under Ryan's eye, "See me?" 

"Oh, I see you, big boy."  

Alfredo snorted and Ryan's laugh was more of a wheeze but it was fine, in a couple of hours he'd be back to normal and it would be Alfredo's turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan loved being stuffed with Alfredo's cock. Mouth, ass or while he was bleeding out through his skull. He didn’t care. As long as he got Alfredo inside him in any capacity, Ryan was happy.   

There was nothing more joyous than coming home from a job – or in the midst of a job, because fucking next to dead bodies was apparently a thing Ryan was more than okay with –  and getting slammed into a wall or the ground.  

But more than that, Ryan loved being the reason Alfredo was speechless and begging him for more while he rode him into the wooden floor, smearing blood from their latest kill all over the place. In his ear, Ryan could hear Trevor yelling exasperations at them. Which, more than a little embarrassing. However, with Alfredo looking up at him and digging the tip of his gun into his belly button, sending tiny shocks through him? Ryan couldn’t give two shits if their boss was threatening to fire them for getting more than a little distracted as long as it meant Alfredo pulled the trigger.   

With unsteady hands, Ryan tore his earpiece out, crushing it and tossing it across the room. It making a wet splash as it slapped against one of the disemboweled bodies.  

One problem out of the way, he braced himself properly and moved his hips in earnest now, pushing Alfredo harder into the ground Ryan was sure he heard a quiet snap of a rib cracking. Resulting in Alfredo shivering and his hand slipped around the gun, switching the safety off in warning, but Ryan pushed down harder. Wetting his lips at the feeling of bone pressing against his palm. 

Heart thumping hard against his chest, Ryan leaned down, slowing his pace for a moment, kissing along Alfredo's neck. 

"That all you got?" He snarked, "Boys and their toy's." Ryan all but sang into Alfredo's ear as he fumbled around with their hands and digging the gun harder into his belly; all the while capturing Alfredo's lips in a quick kiss before biting on his bottom lip. Rolling his teeth against the skin until blood pooled into his mouth.  

Jolting in surprise when Alfredo pulled the trigger, the shot ringing in his ears and pain bloomed in his abdomen. Looking down, a hole was blown in his stomach. Blood poured out, drenching his cock and Alfredo's stomach in a mix of blood and piece of what was most certainly intestines.  

Ryan didn’t even realize his mouth was hanging open with Alfredo's name leaving him like a prayer until Alfredo let the gun fall to his sides, and he was all but shoving his hand into the wound. Rubbing his insides while urging him to moan louder for him.  

And moan he did. 

As Alfredo gently pulled inch by inch of his intestines out of him, Ryan screamed Alfredo's name, chanting  _more, yes,_ _please!_  till his voice raw and cracking in pain. Tears blurred Ryan's vision, but it didn’t stop him from letting Alfredo keep him up. Body shaking in shock and pleasure, Ryan wrapped one hand around his cock, jerking himself hard and fast, while his other hand gripped Alfredo's hair, tugging his head to the side.  

Ryan eyed his throat and whimpered.    

"My turn." The words came out more whinny and ragged than he wanted, but he couldn’t be bothered, he wanted his revenge on Alfredo and here he was, getting gutted when he was the one who was supposed to be doing the gutting. Especially when Alfredo thrust up hard one last time into him before stopping all movement. 

The sound of blood and intestines sloshed around them as more of everything slipped from their rightful place in Ryan, and he shuddered at the feeling. Forcing himself to remove his hand from his aching cock, he placed both his hands back on Alfredo's chest. Looking through tears still fucking with his vision he locked eyes with Alfredo and with all this remaining strength let himself collapse all his weight on him. And when Alfredo's wheezing _fuck_  reached his ears, it was music to Ryan's ears. Leaning down till his mouth was open horizontally over Alfredo's neck and he sunk his teeth into the skin, not wasting a second to rip the flesh, blood vessels, and muscles open.  

Blood staining his lips and tongue as he sucked the blood down and chewed through the muscle that hung from his teeth, tearing them clean off Alfredo's body as he lifted himself, rolling his hips and relishing in the delicious twitch of Alfredo's cock in him.  

Alfredo's mouth bubbled with blood, but the look on his face was filled with love and adoration and it made Ryan's heart ache with affection. Swooping down for a bloody, muscle filled kiss, they swapped more than spit as they fucked with vigor now; knowing that in minutes they'd be dead on one another. 

With one last ditch effort to get more from Alfredo, Ryan opened his mouth over Alfredo's left eyes and sucked hard; using both his teeth and tongue to dig out Alfredo's eyes as best he could.  

When a round weight filled his mouth, and Alfredo's heavy, wheezy panting sped up, Ryan bit down and juices filled his mouth at the same moment he felt Alfredo's body go slack, come filling him warm and messy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Alta, or JustAnotherMadOne, for the idea: “Gunplay blowjobs. Ryan giving Alfredo's revolver a bj and then 'Fredo pulls the trigger.” <3

Everything about Ryan was addicting. 

From the way he carried himself, took charge when need be when the others were in danger, keeping his own safe even when they were insufferable assholes half the time; to the way, he sucked dick and screamed Alfredo's name when he was fucking him, in Ryan's words, just right.  

But those last few were neither here nor there.     

Point was, there was an added excitement that was tossed into Alfredo's life when he joined the Fakes. But Ryan was the driving force behind him becoming obsessed with wanting to ruin himself on a daily bases along with ruining Ryan just as much if not more.   

Looking across the couch, Alfredo watched Ryan fume at being beat at another match of Mario Kart; Michael and Gavin heckling him to no end when he tried to get a word in about the game and its unfairness.  

Seeing him in moments like this with the others made it hard for Alfredo to wrap his mind around the fact that he had,  _the_   _Vagabond_ , in his bed every night living with him, begging him to fuck the life out of him both at home and duringjobs. By all means, Trevor had every right to babble to the crew about how fucked he and Ryan were for each other, but he simply gave them a look and a slap on the wrist, clearly expecting their escapades but seeing no reason to really put an end to them. They did at least let the job come first before fucking off and fucking.  

It was something he least expected, but eight months of fucking –  _dating really,_ _but_ _y'know_ _–_ already felt like a lifetime. Alfredo had an incomprehensible amount of years ahead of him to be by Ryan's side – or however long Ryan would have him.  

Alfredo was admittedly a bit worried he'd run out of things for them to do. Sure, at the moment things were great, but he wanted to plan things out more because coming back to life with clothes torn, bloodied, and half naked was getting somewhat annoying. 

He wanted to take his time with Ryan in the confines of their home instead of rushing.      

 

* * *

 

Clicking the revolvers safety on, Alfredo twirled it around on his finger pacing back and forth in front of the bed, taking in Ryan's form spread out on the bed fucking himself open with dildo.   

Alfredo tossed the gun onto the bed, amused at how Ryan's half-lid eyes followed its every movement before snapping back to him with an extra show of rolling his hips on the toy and spreading his legs open more for Alfredo to see the toy sliding into Ryan.  

Putting his hands on the bed, Alfredo leaned in and pressed his lips against Ryan's sweaty forehead. "Beautiful." Then pulled away, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it off to the side, dropping to the floor digging around under the bed for Ryan's special box. Once he had it, he slid it out and grabbed the singular thing he'd be needing; nudging the box back in its rightful place, holding the remote control and vibe for Ryan to see.  

He snorted at the whine Ryan tried to stuff down.  

Pulling himself up and sitting in front of Ryan, Alfredo twirled his finger around and Ryan scrambled to turn around, his ass stuffed full with the dildo up in the air. He peaked over his shoulder at Alfredo in anticipation.  

With careful fingers, Alfredo took hold of the dildo, thrusting it in Ryan a few times before slowly pulling it out and rubbing Ryan's ass cheek and kissing around the rim. Each couple of inches he'd pull the toy out he'd push it back in until the head was the only thing inside Ryan, who was shaking and breathing heavy, but surprisingly enough, kept himself quiet while Alfredo worked.  

When he finally had the toy out of Ryan, Alfredo tossed it up on the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating the vibrator enough and rubbing it against Ryan's rim before easing it in. Squeezing Ryan's hips, he pulled himself up, kissing his way up Ryan's back.  

"Turn around."  

Ryan hummed and flopped himself on his back, legs spread open and Alfredo had to laugh.  

"Eager, huh, Ry?"  

"Shut up."  

Alfredo seated himself between Ryan's legs and leaned over him, capturing his lips in a slow kiss, then leaned back to kiss Ryan on the nose. "Ready?"  

Ryan nodded and Alfredo flipped the switch onto its lowest setting, enjoying the site of Ryan's eyes slipping closed. While the toy did its thing, Alfredo jumped off the bed and chucked his pants and boxers off. Stroking himself a few times then climbing back onto the bed, or more specifically, climbed on top of Ryan, who peaked an eye open and rolled his hips up into Alfredo's.  

They both moaned, but Alfredo swatted Ryan's wandering hands away and laughed at Ryan's impatience to touch him. All the while, Alfredo grabbed the bottle of lube again, scooting further up on Ryan's abdomen some in order to reach around and stroke Ryan's cock, coating it till it was dripping even more with pre-come and lube. 

He tried to make quick work of opening himself up, bouncing on his own fingers while Ryan kept him steady, but Ryan's moaning at the site of Alfredo fucking himself had Alfredo wanting to draw things out a little bit. By the looks of it, Ryan wasn’t complaining. But when he dug his nails into Alfredo's thigh and dragged them downwards to his knee, Alfredo pulled his fingers out of himself and reached back to grab Ryan's dick; it was still hard and hot under his touch and Alfredo shivered.  

Ryan's hands were back on his hips as he helped Alfredo ease down onto his cock.  

Alfredo bit his lip, a smile spread across his lips at the wonderful stretch of being filled. It'd been a while and nothing compared. As much as he loved having Ryan break his ribs or stab him in the eye, there was something about being fucked open by Ryan that Alfredo would never tire of.  

At the same moment Ryan snapped his hips up, Alfredo switched the setting of the vibe and they both moaned each other's names out; Ryan's hips stuttered, but he kept a fast pace that would've made Alfredo's legs jelly if he didn’t already plan for this. With clumsy hands, Alfredo searched the bed for his revolver. Once he found it he started working with Ryan, pushing his hips down to meet each of Ryan's upwards thrusts.  

Skin slapping and their panting and broken moans filled the room, but once Ryan spotted the gun in Alfredo's hands his mouth dropped open. And mindful of Ryan's teeth, Alfredo shoved the gun into his mouth. 

Ryan's lips wrapped around as much of the barrel that wasn’t already fucking his mouth. Moaning loud around the cold metal, his hips slowing, leaving Alfredo to set the pace while Ryan bobbed his head, licking and sucking around the barrel like it was Alfredo's cock.  

For a while they kept that up, but once Alfredo's legs started to ache, he figured Ryan's neck was hurting from the position, so Alfredo spoke up.  

"Blink –  _shit_  that's good Ry," Alfredo's bit his lip, fucking himself down on Ryan harder, "blink once for no, twice for yes to click the safety off." 

His eyes fluttered shut, and Alfredo waited for him to open them by seating himself on Ryan and only rolling his hips in small circles. Clicking the vibes setting up one more level caused Ryan's body to jump and his eyes flew open, blinking twice and at the same time as flicking the safety off he upped the vibrators setting the max level.  

The moan that came out of Ryan was throaty and broken as his body shook as he went lax under Alfredo, letting him set the pace, but still sucked and tongued at the gun in his mouth. His hand sneaked up Alfredo's thigh until it wrapped around his dick and Alfredo almost shoved the gun through the back of Ryan's neck at the touch, hunching over some trying to fucking into Ryan's tight grip but still working to get him off as well.  

Alfredo whimpered at the same time as Ryan and they locked eyes. A moment passed and one last thrust up into Ryan's fist and Ryan snapping his hips up into Alfredo, Alfredo pulled the trigger and watched as Ryan's blood splattered all over the sheets and wall. Chunks sliding down the wall and onto the ground, Ryan's come filled him and Alfredo shivered as his come mixed with the blood on Ryan's chest.  

Switching the toy off and putting the safety back on, Alfredo tossed the gun to the floor and hissed at the feeling of Ryan's cock sliding out of him.  

Quickly Alfredo cleaned himself up, wiping specks of blood off his person and put a robe on, ignoring the feeling of come sliding down his thigh – a shower could come later.  

He started with cleaning the toy's and put them away in their rightful place then stood in front of the bed, observing Ryan's body. Grabbing a clean towel, he wetted it and started with wiping up the lube and come off him. Leaving trails of kisses behind on every patch of skin as he cleaned it. With another towel, he cleaned up Ryan's mangled face, kissing his forehead and placing an even cleaner towel over his face, moving his body further down on the bed so he could get to the sheets.  

Once he had the bed stripped, Alfredo put them in a corner of the room for burning later and climbed back into bed and curled up next to Ryan, his head on Ryan's chest.  

Waiting for when he could hear Ryan's heartbeat start up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chad's a normal guy and knows Ryan and Alfredo are immortal.

“Chad its fine, you can squeeze a little bit tighter – ah, there you go dear, just like that.” Ryan let his hands fall from around Chad’s wrists back onto Alfredo’s thighs, closing his eyes and humming when Chad’s hands lightened up on his throat.  

“Shit. I’m honored you two want me to join in, but-”  

Ryan opened his eyes, eyeing Chad’s mouth as he bit down on his lip, cutting himself off while averting his eyes away from them. One of Ryan’s hands resting Alfredo’s thigh squeezed and Alfredo lifted a hand off Ryan’s chest, cupping Chad’s cheek.     

“If it gets to be too much, you can stop. We’re not gonna force you to do anything to either one of us.”  

Ryan nodded, “Besides, we’d be more than happy to get you off first.” He tilted his head up to look at Alfredo, and he smiled back down at him. “If anything, you’re the more important one tonight.”  

Chad’s fingers flexed around his throat, and both he and Alfredo waited patiently.  

One moment then two and Chad ran his tongue over his bottom lip – Ryan didn’t have to look at Alfredo to know he was tracking the motion with great interest. 

He nodded and instead of words, Chad leaned down and pressed his lips against Ryan’s in a barely there kiss. When they parted, his hands moved off Ryan’s neck, one on his chest while the other mimicked Alfredo’s hand still on his cheek and kissed him as well.  

Another beat of silence and Chad rubbed his nose with Alfredo.  

“I can handle pain, but not in the same way you guys can,” he pulled Alfredo in for a rougher kiss, “but we’ll figure something out. Besides, I don’t mind dishing out some pain.”  

Watching Alfredo and Chad’s kiss turn from slow and exploring to heated and messy, Ryan’s hands wander over Chad’s knees and up his thighs; dragging his nails in every which direction. When Chad started to scoot forward, Ryan's hands went to his hips, helping Chad until their clothed cocks rubbed together with the smallest of friction.  

Chad moaned into Alfredo's mouth and wrapped his arms around Alfredo's neck, grinding against Ryan harder; all the while, Ryan rolled his hips up into Chad's. Enjoying the view from his position below them, Ryan let out a shaky breath then looked down at his and Chad's crotches. Keeping one hand on Chad's hip, the other started unbuttoning his pants. 

“Wonderful.”  

 

* * *

 

Every fiber in Alfredo’s being wanted to decimate Chad’s body and eat everything it had to offer. By this point, he’d have Ryan’s blood staining his skin, and the bedsheets would be covered in Ryan’s torn out organs while he fucked into him.  

But if he did all that with Chad, he wouldn’t be waking up in a few hours, and Alfredo liked Chad. He didn’t want the other man to die and he sure as hell didn’t want to be the one to kill him. 

Chad’s squirming was just way too tempting.    

Between him and Ryan, Chad was a shivering mess as he let them chew up his neck on either side. They’d started slow, sucking dark hickies on Chad’s collarbone up to the sensitive skin under his ears and back down. While he went up, Ryan worked his way back down and vice versa. Once Chad grew more comfortable with each level of pain, he’d pant for more.  

Now, his neck was covered in teeth indents with beads of blood bubbling to the surface of his battered skin. The deeper he bit down, the more blood pooled into Alfredo’s mouth, and his teeth itched to bite all the way through and pull.  

Pulling away from Chad, Alfredo sat back, panting as he  wiped the blood smeared on his lips away; admiring Chad’s desperate gasps as he clung to Ryan and fucked himself on Ryan’s cock .

Falling back against the bed, he pressed the palm of his hands into his eyes and groaned.  

 _Fucking shame. I bet his screams sound amazing too._  

His cock throbbed with the thought alone. Biting the inside of his cheek, Alfredo took a deep breath and kept his hands to himself, not wanting to get ahead of himself without Ryan or Chad.  

“-edo, Fredo!”  

The hard slap to his thigh stung in the best of ways.  

“Hm?” Sitting up, Alfredo gave his eyes a minute to adjust and almost choked on his spit when he saw Chad ass up, facing away from him, while Ryan sat back down a bit away from him, cleaning one of his handguns.  

 _How long did I zone out for?!_  

"Oh wow, we’re doing this?”  

Ryan nodded, “It’s not loaded, now prep him more for me  ya ?” 

“Of course!”  

Alfredo worked his way over, reaching out till his hands were on Chad’s hips and he made himself at home behind Chad, pulling him back against his pelvis, grinding. Chad shivered and pushed back against him, a breathy laugh coming out of him.  

“Gonna just sit there and admire me or what?” 

 _Oh, I like him_ _~_  

Bending over him, Alfredo hummed in return, eying up his chewed-up neck and smiling at the sight of goosebumps spreading across Chad’s skin as his hands explored his body. When he had his fill of appreciating Chad, he pushed himself upright. Along the way, Alfredo dragged his nails across Chad’s back, ass, and the back of his thighs.  

Bright red welts blossomed across his skin, and Alfredo sat back down to kiss over the marks on Chad’s ass. Bite here, suck there, and Chad got progressively louder the harder he bit, and the closer he got to his puckered hole. Spreading his cheeks, Alfredo blew air against him, but before he did anymore light teasing to the twitching muscles, he leaned to the side.   

“This okay?”  

Chad had his fingers fisted in the bedsheets, and his arms were shaking – his legs were in no better condition, but asking was the polite thing to do before eating someone out – while he nodded his head, but Alfredo wanted more than that.  

His left hand went around in front of Chad and wrapped around his leaking cock, giving it a few tugs, talking over Chad’s startled moans.  

“Use your words baby.”  

“ _Yes_ _!_  It’s okay – more than okay! Just-”  

Alfredo pressed his tongue flat against Chad’s hole and went to town. His saliva dripping down his chin  with each  erratic  movement from his tongue .

“Fuck!  _Holy_ f-fuck! ~”  

Chad’s voice went up a pitch as he pushed back against Alfredo’s face like his life depended on it. 

Not wanting Chad to stop his frantic movements, Alfredo blindly searched for the bottle of lube as he licked into him. 

 

* * *

 

Watching Chad open up around his gun had been beautiful.  

His mouth hung open and his eyes watered, but when Ryan had asked him if he wanted him to slow down, Chad shook his head. In fact, he told Ryan to go faster, and when he didn’t immediately start thrusting the barrel into him more, he changed tactics and tried to get Alfredo to convince him to go faster. 

Which lead them to where they are now.  

Chad’s hands were tied above his head, his wrist rubbed raw, the gun was thrown off to the side, a butt plug in its place nice and snug inside him, and all Ryan’s attention was on Alfredo. He stood on his knees in the space between Chad’s open legs, his teeth hooked in Alfredo’s shoulder, bits of bone cracking under the pressure of his jaw while his hands were around his waist, keeping him still so Chad could fuck up into him as best he could.  

Both Chad and Alfredo’s moans mixed together in varying levels of desperation for different things.  

Alfredo whined for a few things. One second, he wanted Ryan to let him go so he could ride Chad properly, and the next, he was near tears as he begged for Ryan to blow holes into him with the gun. Then when things didn’t go his way either, Alfredo clawed at Ryan’s arms, moaning into the room about how much he wanted to shove his hands down his throat and tear his esophagus out.  

The whole time Ryan nodded and hummed along with him, gnawing his teeth into the skin above the bump of the start of his spine.   

Meanwhile, all Chad wanted was to either get fucked with the gun again or fuck Alfredo.    

Easing off Alfredo’s neck, Ryan pressed light kisses to the wounds, licking up as much stray blood as he could while also easing his grip on Alfredo’s waist, and followed Chad’s thrusts until Alfredo was freely bouncing on his cock.  

Their moans picked up, and Alfredo put his hands-on Chad’s chest to set a new pace for them. For a moment longer, Ryan thought he was content to just watch them but soon realized how antsy he really was. Since letting Alfredo go, he’d been dragging his nails across his own thighs hard enough for a thin layer of skin to be stuck under his nails.    

Crawling around to sit beside Chad, he untied the ropes holding him in place, and once he was free to move again, Chad pulled Alfredo down for a sloppy kiss.  

Chuckling, Ryan left them to it, reaching for the gun instead and slid off the bed to head toward the closet so he could dig through the assortment of bullets they had until he found the ones he needed. Rolling them in his palm before he started easing them into the magazine. Once everything was in order with that particular handgun, he grabbed a different one that was empty.  

Setting the loaded one on the nightstand, Ryan crawled back into the bed and wormed his way back between Chad’s legs. When shaky legs fell open for him, Ryan wrapped an arm around Alfredo’s middle, pulling him back against his chest; putting a stop to their frantic fucking, as they moaned into each other's mouths about being so close to coming.  

Alfredo gasped, his hands gripping Ryan’s arms while hips twitched forward. “Fucking hell Ry. Fuuck.”  

Ignoring Alfredo’s pleas, Ryan pulled him completely off Chad and all the way back with him, so they were both between his legs.      

Voice scratchy, Chad pushed himself up in a sitting position. “Ryan?”  

Ryan hummed while he kissed Alfredo’s cheek, pressing the muzzle under Alfredo’s chin and pulling the trigger.  

“Bang.”  

With the click, in his arms, Alfredo jumped, quickly whining when he realized he was still intact. Chad, on the other hand, his eyes were blown wide in what Ryan figured was fear. Holding his hand out, he held the gun out for Chad to take if he wanted.    

“This one's empty, as you saw, but that one,” he jerked his head toward the nightstand, “that one is loaded.”   

When Alfredo started squirming, his free hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed, earning him a hiss, but he never took his eyes off Chad as he took the gun from him.  

“What do you want me to do?” Chad asked tentatively.   

Ryan smiled, leaning his head against Alfredo. “Well, I want you to get rid of that plug, and fuck yourself with that.” He motioned toward the gun, nibbling his way down Alfredo’s throat he continued, “The loaded one is for Fredo and me. You don’t have to touch it if you don’t want to, but that’s an option. Now, be a good boy and stuff yourself with that thing like you’ve been moaning for. Sooner rather than later, I want your hands around my throat like how we practiced earlier.”      

 

* * *

 

Having Ryan’s legs on either side of him, Alfredo swore that when they woke up after this, he’d tie Ryan to the bed and ride the fuck out of him to get himself off while Ryan was left a sobbing mess begging for  _anything_.   

Fucking into Ryan with rough shallow thrusts, he made sure to make Ryan’s job of making sure Chad didn’t hurt himself too much more difficult than it needed to be. However, when Chad’s finger slipped on the trigger, he and Ryan froze. A series of emotions coursed through him and one glance at Ryan showed he was in a similar state of shock.  

Chad’s face was bright red as come splattered across Ryan’s abdomen. He choked on his words for a while, embarrassed, before giving up altogether and started to pull the gun out of himself carefully. Tossing it to the side as he bent down and captured Ryan’s mouth in a heated kiss.  

His right hand crept toward Ryan’s throat, and Alfredo felt his cock twitch inside Ryan when he gasped; involuntarily tightening around him. 

Alfredo huffed, going back to slower thrusts while Ryan encouraged Chad to squeeze tighter and hold on for longer at a time. After a while, Chad sat back, his hands visibly shaking but his cheeks were pink, and when he reached for him, Alfredo hummed in surprise as Chad licked into his mouth.  

Under him, Ryan whined, but Alfredo returned the favor by ignoring him and only rolling his hips while Chad sucked on his tongue then bottom lip. When they separated, they panted into each other's mouths, and when Chad’s hands ran down his chest, the light drags of his nails sent a shiver down Alfredo’s spine at the thought of what could be if he dug his fingers into him.    

“I know you guys will be fine, but” he swallowed, pressing his lips to Alfredo’s again before continuing, “I think I overestimated myself in what I can and can't do.”  

Humming, one of Alfredo’s hands wrapped around Chad’s wrist and dragged it down toward Ryan’s neglected cock. When he caught on, Chad started jerking Ryan off with vigor, and Alfredo went back to fucking Ryan right and proper. Fast and brutal.  

Soon enough Ryan threw his head back, coming and sporadically fucking up into Chad’s hand and squeezing Alfredo wonderfully tight as he came deep in Ryan.  

Chad licked Ryan’s come off his fingers, and Alfredo laughed, kissing him on the cheek while he pulled out of Ryan then shimmed down to suck Ryan’s cock down, making sure Ryan gave him all that he could give.     

When Ryan started to shake with overstimulation, Alfredo pulled off him, giving the tip one last suck before he started kissing his way up to Ryan’s mouth. After a sensual kiss, Ryan wrapped his arms around his neck, and Alfredo kissed along his jawline.  

“He’s too good for us.”  

“Mhm.”  

Beside them Chad  chuckled , resting his head against Alfredo’s shoulder. 

“I may not be able to do the final blow, but... I’m not opposed to watching you guys.”  

 

Mindful of their audience of one, Alfredo took a little extra time in placing his hands-on Ryan’s throat, knowing Chad would be making mental notes for a possible future escapade. In turn, Ryan nestled the muzzle right under his chin.  Dragging it forward  repeatedly  like one would scratch a  cat's  chin. 

Testing his grip, Alfredo squeezed. Holding down until Ryan let out a soft sigh then he let up. While he was flexing his fingers and pressing Ryan into the bed, making sure he was in a comfortable position, Ryan played with the safety. Flicking it on and off with his dumb snarky smirk egging him on.    

“Shame you’re not fucking me. I’d love to feel you twitching while I choke the life out of you.”  

Ryan licked his lips, “Shame indeed. Just hope you do it before my finger slips and I blow your brains out. I’d hate to be left high and dry while you’re on cloud nine.” 

His lips twitched, and Ryan tried to stop his own smile from forming; biting his lip in favor of giving in to the butterfly feeling Alfredo knew he was experiencing.  

"Now, Chad, Ryan’s gonna be back first. Broken windpipe and such, as you can imagine, isn’t as messy as a gunshot wound.”  

Chad snorted. “You don’t say, but you want me to just... leave you guys as is or?” 

Ryan turned his head, and Alfredo slid his hands down some, so he had more movability.   

“When we both go out, it’s usually a mess for a few hours, so it's no big deal if all you do is reposition Alfredo and cover his face.” 

“You sure?”  

Alfredo rolled his eyes, his smile wide now. “Chad, I love how proactive you’re being, but I’m dying to choke my boyfriend out, and I’m already hard for a bullet through the head. Can we carry on?”  

He dragged his thumb and pointer finger over his lips, motioning that he’d be quiet, and just like that, Alfredo and Ryan were in their own world. Ryan rocked his hips upward, and they both moaned as their cocks rubbed together.  

Like how he’d keep himself up with his hands-on Ryan’s chest, Alfredo did the same with Ryan’s neck. Pressing all his weight down onto the other, Alfredo dug his nails into the back of Ryan’s neck, so his palms were crushing his Adam's apple. All at once, cracking mixed with Ryan’s wheezing moans as they fought their way out of Ryan as best as they could against Alfredo’s harsh grip.  

When Ryan’s eyes started to roll back into his head, his hips bucked upward more, and his free hand fumbled around to jerk them both off for as long as his consciousness would allow.  

The muzzle dug into the spot under Alfredo’s chin, and he licked his lips, doing his damnedest to fuck against and into Ryan’s hand. When the gun wobbled, Alfredo gave one last push down, and the rest of Ryan’s throat collapsed under his hands. 

A loud bang, pain, and then Alfredo felt nothing.  

 

* * *

 

Ryan’s hand flopped onto the bed while Alfredo’s head exploded into chunks that went flying in every which direction. Blood pooled out of Ryan’s mouth in an almost constant gush, and his face and chest were covered in Alfredo’s blood, and brain matter since his body had toppled forward onto Ryan.    

Their corpses nothing, but a mess of bone and gore. 

Chad let out a shaky breath and stood up, wobbling here and there as he worked his way into the bathroom and grabbed an armful of towels. Ignoring the squish of mush under his feet, he set the towels down on his chair and picked the big ones out, laying them out on the floor to soak up blood and then some.  

Happy with that being done, he headed toward the bed, tugging on Alfredo’s arm to pull him off Ryan’s body. Once he was laid out next to Ryan instead of on top of him, Chad did the next thing Ryan  suggested  h e  do. One of the smaller, darker towels he placed over Alfredo’s face. 

Looking over them, Chad choked down bile, but before he turned to leave for the front room, he reached over Alfredo and unwrapped Ryan’s fingers from the gun. He unloaded the magazine then placed it back next to Ryan. Then, taking Ryan’s right hand and Alfredo’s left, Chad interlaced their fingers. 

Rubbing his finger over theirs, he kissed their knuckles and gently laid their arms back down between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> ♡Comments are appreciated!♡


End file.
